Those Heavenly Gates
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 12: By NationalAnthem. " I smiled, the skind of smile that would open heaven's gates, and placed my hands in his, "Forever.""


_**Those Heavenly Gates **_**by NationalAnthem**

Summary: I smiled, the kind of smile that would open heaven's gates, and placed my hands in his, "Forever."

Rating: T for blood and incessant use of the f-bomb.

**xXx  
**  
"I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw. I'm scared of what I did, of who I am... and most of all, I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you."  
-"Baby" in Dirty Dancing

**xXx**

"I love you, baby." He whispered to me, the words coming at me like a cloud of butterflies, beautiful an intense, "Stay with me. Forever."

I smiled, the kind of smile that would open heaven's gates, and placed my hands in his, "Forever."

Even with the war behind us, we let our lips touch, we had it, the lucky kind of love. The one in a million kind, raw and new.

And the enemy's bombs go off.

**xXx  
**  
"You are to stay away from that Cullen boy, Leah!" Her dad slams his fist on the table, she sits up and looks at him with wild eyes.

"What if I don't?" She has never heard herself speak like this before to her father. Her mother? Yeah. But her father? Never, until now.

"I'll lock you in this damn house until I die!" He stands up, too, looks at her with squinting, angry eyes. Harry's face is red with anger, a vein popping out of his neck as he screams, "I will do it!"

He never cussed at her before, he is always sweet and understanding with her. She was his little girl, and this change, enraged her. The little girl inside her faded away. There was nothing wrong with Edward, "Fuck you!"

He backed away quickly, sitting down and looking away from her, "Get out! Choose a boy over your family, fine!" He waved his hand towards the back door, dismissing her.

Even more angry than before, Leah's skin begins to burn, she wants to rip it off, and falling to her knees, she screams and claws at it, until she feels her bones move. She sees her father's eyes widen at the cracking sounds, and he clutches at his chest. The girl wants to stop screaming, but she's daddy's frightened little girl again, and all she wants is him to kiss the pain away. In her agony, she starts moving differently, like a vibration, and the pain is gone, and she's looking at her father across the table, dead, his normally rising and falling chest is still. Leah screams again, but it comes out as a howl. Her mother walks in the door, Seth in tow, and she looks over, drops all of the groceries she held. The sounds of eggs cracking fills her ears, and she sees differently, clearer. It's terrifying, and even more so when her mom is suddenly throw against a wall and Seth is replaced with a wolf. She wants to run, but she can't, it's to crowded and the doorway is to small, she is scrambling, and as she can see her brother is, too.

"Harry!" Her mom has sat up and rushed to her fathers lifeless body. His eyes are open, as is his mouth, and her daddy looks like he's frozen in fear. The look on his face will haunt her even after death, and she sees the same look on her mother. She doesn't want her to touch him, so she screams, it comes out as a growl, and she sees for the first time her mother scared of her, the beast. Leah closes her eyes, and thinks so hard of being a human, she can feel her bones moving, but then, feels her mothers hand on her back, she reacts quickly, swiping a paw at her. The sound and feel of cutting her mother's flesh were as real as they could be, and the blood triggered all of her senses to turn on hyper drive. The horrible smell, the sound of it hitting the floor, and the sight of it, they all cut her, down to her bone, like she clawed herself. But, the worst? Was the taste of pure guilt in her mouth, it was disgusting, like she was drinking the red fluid herself. Sue screams, Leah can only ignore the cries of agony as she imagines humanity again, and feels her bones move and the vibrating begin. She is then on normal hands and knees, watching her mother clutch her face and roll all over the tile of their kitchen floor. Looking up, she doesn't see Seth and she is glad. He shouldn't see this, see her screaming and crying, her mothers blood on her hands, as with the life of he father.

She stands up to get a phone, but she can't walk, it painful, so she crawls, a skid mark of blood trailing as she reaches their landline, and dials the emergency number. Before pressing send, the phone is knocked out of her hand and she is being picked up and carried outside, into the woods. She screams, looking back, the last light of her house is gone in a flash, as she is ran through the woods faster than lightning. For minutes, she thinks she's dead, flying away to the heavens, but she feels the arms holding her to well to feel flightless.

"Why?" She keeps saying it, but the person in the dark won't reply. "Why?" Leah says it three more times, screaming the last. They stop and she is set down. The person looks at her, revealing themself, "Edward?"

He looks like someone's punched him in the gut, everything that has happened has stuck a knife through his, and is sure his girlfriend's, heart. She starts screaming, and he doesn't want too, but he puts a hand over her mouth and tells her to shut up. Her eyes widened and she looks psychotic, "Fuck you! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!" She shrieks under his hand. He can feel the blood, tears, and spit on his hand and he takes it away and wipes it on his dark jeans. His girlfriend stops screaming and she just mumbles, "Get me some clothes."

"We are past the Canadian border, and I stopped near a town, but nothing will be open." He just hears her growl, "Take my coat."

He tries to hand it to her, but she pushes it away, "Go fuck yourself." His heart breaks into pieces, like throwing fine china against a wall. Edward knows she doesn't mean it, but after meeting her and feeling love for the first time in 102 years, he can't help but turn away from her, not wanting his pain to be revealed to her. "What are you?"

Knowing she would ask this already, he says aloud, "Vampire."

She laughs, it's dried out and burns, like dry ice, it hurts him, "And I'm a goddamn werewolf." Leah listened to herself, that would have came out as sarcasm for a human, but she really was a fucking werewolf. It makes her cry all over again. Edward is at her side, and she's sees the Edward that she's been with secretly for seven months, not vampire Edward, and can't help but love him and be thankful that he took her away from La Push, "I love you."

He lets out a sad sigh, then leans in, his cold cheek laying against her's as he embraces her, "As I love you, Leah." He doesn't care she's dirty, naked, and bloody, he loves her.

Feeling a tiny bit better in her boyfriend's arms, she laughs a little, "How old are you?" She grips him harder, the blood on her warm skin causing her to slide against the leather of his jacket. The death of her parents fading away, and making everything perfect for a few seconds, Leah hears him mumble 102 and she snorts, "Pedo."

He laughs very softly, but she still felt him shake against her cheek, and then he moves to her ear, "I love you, baby." He whispered it to her, the words dealing the deal, "Stay with me. Forever."

They smiled, but her smile was special, the kind of smile that opened heaven's gates, and she placed her hands in his, "Forever."

Even with the war behind them, they let their lips touch, they had it, the lucky kind of love. The one in a million kind, raw and new.

And the enemy's bombs go off.

**xXx**

She wakes up, Edward is looking at her very closely, "Did you sleep well?"

The vampire looks sad, "I don't sleep." His eyes are black, she has to look away. "Are you afraid of me?"

"What if I told you yes?" She won't lie, she is afraid.

"And what if I told you I was afraid of you?" Her boyfriend shouldn't be afraid of her, but then she remembers that she is a beast. He gently pulls her face back to him, "I can't read your mind."

"You can read minds?" She is to unrested emotionally to question him any further when he just nods. He then smiles, she cries, and then he pulls her closer. "My parents are dead," she mumbles into his neck, "And I'm naked, in the woods!" She's sobbing now, tears trailing down his skin, they are warm and cause goosebumps to form on his pale skin. The bumps are so foreign to him, that suddenly he is so overcome with emotion, he gasp loudly.

The sound scares him more and he realizes he doesn't know what him and his love will do now. Under his ice cold skin, there is a human that was locked away. Leah has freed him, and it's terrifying.

Her eyes are wide and red, her hair is covered in dirt and leaves, and she is bloody and naked and he is sure the blood is on him, too, "I just love you." If he could, he would cry. His gates have opened, life has hit him hard, sending him onto his back. It hurts.

She sighs, His wolf girl leans back against a tree, "We're emotionally fucked."

Trying to remove the image of her mother kicking and rolling around in her own blood, she watches Edward, he looks like he had just seen a ghost, and says something that surprises her, "We are emotionally fucked." The laugh she let's out is like the one of a child that is crying over a skinned knee and daddy makes them feel better by tickling them. It's a blubbering laugh, and Edward looks up, "I'll be back in 15, I'm going to go get you some clothes."

**xXx**

While Edward was gone, she was confined to the part of her brain laced in caution tape, her memories of her family. It causes her to become the beast again, but this time, it feels natural and painless. She still hates it, and even more when she hears a familiar voice in her head, "Leah? Leah! Where are you?" She sees images of them looking for her, then images of the news of her parents. Her father, but not her mother is dead. The fact it's official hits her hard, and she cannot find the humanity to return to human form. Luckily, she feels one weight lifted though because she didn't take both of Seth's parents! Whoever is in her head, so she uses everything she has to think of nothing. The voice, she realizes, is her cousin, Sam, and he is pushing hard into her mind, and she tries to think of humanity with all she has, but Sam's voice is in her head once again, it's dark sounding,  
"We're going to find you."

Humanity finds her and she's human again, Edward's looking down at her. The wolf girl stands up, and Leah feels strength that she has never felt before, it makes her feel better. Then, looking at Edward, she smiles sadly and takes the clothes, "We have to go, now," then gets dressed, quickly.

Picking her up, her boyfriend runs to nowhere.

**xXx  
**  
They got a house, far in the cold of Alaska, they were happy, ready for forever. Leah picked up her pieces with the help of Edward, and became a strong woman. But, after 5 years of knowing they would soon find them, they did. The endanger lovers ran again. Bonnie and Clyde, Romeo and Juliette, or Cleopatra and Caesar, like these, they would soon find their end.

Leah stopped near a bus station and phased, now controlling the line between her beast and humanity, "I feel like I need to get on that train."

"Then we will." He grabs her hand, but her hold isn't as tight as normal.

"Alone." He doesn't feel his non-beating heart rip in half, and she looks up at him with tears in her eyes she won't let flow, "I'm sorry."

He takes her warm hand in his cold one, taking her to the ticket booth, hoping they look human enough and not like cavemen. She leans into the booth, the man selling looks frightened, "One ticket to anywhere, you chose, sir. Just very far away." Leah smiled, she loved his reaction. Priceless. Edward squeezed her hand, his heart pulling her in as his mind pushed her away. He was treasuring his last, unexpected minutes with her. She got the ticket, "I'm not looking at the name of the city, I'll just see when I get there."

He chuckled lightly, "You're crazy."

She finished their line, "Crazy about you." It felt different this time. Though, he didn't feel unbearable emotional pain, so he decided her would be fine with her leaving. Well, fine enough. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to the train.

Leah looked up and smiled bigger, that smile that were the opening of heavens gates, the vampire treasures it for the lasttime, locked in into the back of his brain, tattooing it to his memory. Then she said it, "Forever," and

She watched the beautiful man smirk at her, "Forever." he kissed her forehead and she felt as if it would scar her skin. He back away, and she walked up the stairs onto the train and waved.

"Forever." She mumbles to herself as she was emotionally pulled away from him. She sat in her chair, looked at her hands, Edward was gone now, but now wasn't the time to cry. Never was the time to cry, things were going to change now, she wasn't a baby, she wasn't Edward's charity case anymore, and he was her first love, he would be, forever, but not her last.

**xXx**

"I love you, baby." I had whispered to her, the words had come out of me like smoke, it was intense, rough. "Stay with me. Forever."

She smiled, the kind of smile that would make the toughest vampire stop in it's tracks, and had placed her hand in mine, "Forever."

Even with a war behind us, we let our lips touch, we had had it, the lucky kind of love. The one in a million kind, raw and new.

And the enemy's bombs did go off.

Though, it was worth it, I knew our forever would be shorter than we expected, but it was worth every moment. The girl opened up the humanity that was once locked away inside me.

**xXx**

Years later, Edward met a human girl, Bella, his true love, and looked into the woods, smiled, "Thank you, Leah." She taught him, even the most gruesome of creatures could love, and knew that if she was here right now, she'd give him that smile that could rival heaven's gates.

**xXx**

"You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love."  
-The Notebook


End file.
